Dirty Grandpa
by TheBandit025
Summary: Harry Potter actually gets sent to 2043 when he has grandchildren but his oldest granddaughter Erica wants to have sex with him will Harry cheat on his wife or will he be a dirty grandpa.
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Grandpa

Chapter 1

40 years into the future

(This a challenge call A View to Kill challenge since it's the name of the last james bond to feature Roger Moore as James Bond the challenge is Harry Potter doing his own granddaughter like how DutchBondFan say in his recap of the movie Roger Moore was 58 while the bond girl was could be his granddaughter)

After the Gryffindor vs Slytherin game in 1996 (AU)

Harry James Potter saw that his friends were fighting he tried to ran to Hermione but Ginny ran after her. The only thing can do was go to his room until he saw something on Crookshanks he try to take it off but he got teleported.

October 24,2036

Harry Potter woke up to see he was in his house but he saw no one was home instead of a little boy. "Excuse me boy but what are you doing in my house" said Harry *The boy hugged him* "you are finally awake grandpa" said the little boy "Mom was worry sick about you since you have a heart attack since grandma went to the hospital" said the little boy. "Grandpa excuse me but do you I look like you're grandpa" said Harry *The little boy scream* "Harry James Potter the third stop screaming or grandpa will have another heart attack" said his father. "Daddy, grandpa says he doesn't look like my grandpa" said Harry the third *his father look at his son* "Grandpa was only teasing Harry" said Harry Potter jr. "What is going on here what year is it" said Harry *his son looked at his father* "October 24,2036 dad are you sure you are okay?" questioned Harry jr. "I don't know but I need to talk to you alone tell your wife to take my grandson to his room" *Harry jr called his wife to come get their son*

 **In Harry's den**

"Dad are you okay I know that Mom is in the hospital but you acting strange" said Harry jr. "I don't know what is going on either a minute ago I was in 1996 now I have a son and grandson" said Harry *his son pointed that he has five children and five grandchildren from each so he has twenty-five grandchildren* "so I have a question junior" said Harry. "Yes dad you might want to know who is my mother and it is Hermione" said Harry jr *Harry looked at his son that he married his best friend*. "So is Hermione fine Junior I need to be there for her" *he tried to walk out but his son grab him* "Dad, Mom told me I need to watch you until she gets out" said Harry Junior. "Damn I didn't know you were a mommy's boy junior or you like being call Henry" said Harry *Henry looked at his father* "Dad you never call me that" said Henry. "I can start Henry" said Harry *there was a knock on the door* "dad I was wonder" said Erica *then saw Harry* "why are you giving man I don't know advice to date me" *Henry tried to get up* "excuse me Erica I need to talk to your father" said Harry *he shut the door on his granddaughter* "She doesn't seem I like 56 year old man that is her grandfather so I guessing I look like I sixteen to her I guessing she has the hots for me" *Henry look at his father* "I guessing you can't be Harry Potter but to everyone including mommy it's Harry Potter so I you need a new name for this time" said Henry. "I got it I be Harry Evans since it's Evans is my mother's maiden name" *Henry walked out to introduce his oldest daughter to Harry Evans* "You have my grandpa name" said Erica "I like the name Harry" *Harry looked at his granddaughter thinking would Hermione be okay if he is doing their granddaughter*

End of Chapter 1

(Q/A) Would Hermione be really okay if Harry does their granddaughter? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Erica knows who Harry is

 **Back in the Potter manor 2043**

Harry Potter aka Harry Evans was confused on why his youngest granddaughter was looking at him strangely maybe she thought why is he sitting in her grandpa's chair. "Excuse me Erica but you are looking at me because I sitting your grandfather's chair" said Harry *Erica didn't looked she just kept trying to unbutton her shirt to show her cleavage* "Erica Potter button up those buttons or you will be grounded" said her mother "by the way dad or I mean Harry where did you came from" said Holly. Harry looked at his daughter in law. "Canada!" said Harry "I am from Montreal, Quebec" *Henry walked in the room to Harry* "You mean North Montana it's hasn't be call Canada in years" said Henry. "So Harry if you are from Montreal why are you speaking english but in Quebec they speak French" said Erica *Harry looked at his granddaughter thinking she might inherit Hermione's brain but she definitely got Hermione's sexually*. "Harry what are you thinking that is your granddaughter you are looking at, but I know Hermione is at the hospital but you are married to her" said Angel Harry *Harry looked at his angel self* "I know but I having second thoughts" said Harry *then his devil self appeared* "Harry just do it she is a girl what do boys do to them they sleep with them besides Hermione is in the hospital" said the Devil Harry *The Angel Harry floating to the Devil Harry* "Are you stupid that is his granddaughter don't you say she is hot it's barbaric she is would be a whore" said Angel Harry *Harry looked at his Angel self* "Okay that is enough, Henry I need to use the bathroom I think I need to wash my hands" said Harry *he ran to the bathroom*

 **In the bathroom**

Harry walked and speak "I need both of you off my shoulder and on the sink. *the angel and the devil appeared on the sink* "Since I going to say this I going to sleep with my granddaughter since little angel me call her a whore" *he walked off* "you see what you did I suppose to do the creepy things not you" said Devil Harry *then the Avatar Harry appeared to switch the lives from his good self and evil self*.

 **In Erica's bedroom**

Erica Potter was crying since she didn't got a date to the prom *then was a knocked on the door* "Erica it's Harry" said Harry *Erica opened the door* "Hello Harry dad says I can't allowed any boys in my room" said Erica. "I don't care what your father says I here to take you to your prom" said Harry *Erica slam the door on her grandfather* "Sorry Harry I need to get change I hate that my boyfriend was asked by another girl since I was in detention" said Erica. Harry smiled and replied "It's okay it's such a Potter move" said Harry *Erica looked at what Harry say* "Question Harry or is it grandpa" said Erica *Harry looked blushed* "How long do you know I am your grandfather" said Harry. Erica walked out in a black dress "Grandpa you might thought I have grandma Hermione brains and sexually and you are right" said Erica. "So are you okay if you are sleeping with your 16 year old grandfather Erica" said Harry *Erica kissed her grandfather passionate* "does that answer your question grandpa but you get to undress me with when we are done with the prom" said Erica *she held her grandfather's hand* "And also Erica we going to make your boyfriend jealous for not asking a Potter to the dance".

End of Chapter 2

(Q/A) Is is so disgusting?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Erica's sexy grandpa

On the way to her highschool prom

"So Erica, why were you detention" said Harry "did someone start the fight with you" *Erica nodded yes* "But I kicked her ass" *Harry kiss his granddaughter on the cheek* "that is my girl sorry if I kissed you on the cheek I want to save my passionate kisses when we are alone" said Harry "question did you asked me to arrived here since you want a relationship like me and grandma have?" *Erica nodded almost* "I wanted the sex life you and grandma had" *Harry stopped the car* "Aren't like a junior in highschool so I was thinking we forgot the prom you and your boyfriend can go your senior year while I give you the time of your life" said Harry *he bend over to passionate his granddaughter* "Do you want to go to the holiday home in Plymouth so you take that dress off" replied Harry *Erica nodded no* "I want to Godric Hallow to sleep with my grandfather since that his home" *Harry and his granddaughter drove to Godric Hallow*.

 **In the Potter house**

Erica unzipped her dress to show her underwear to her grandfather. "Chicago Cubs Erica" said Harry. "What is it grandpa Uncle Jamie used to played for the Chicago Cubs until he retired" said Erica *Harry looked at his granddaughter* "Are you coming dear" said Harry *Erica marched upstairs to where her grandpa was going until she saw him in his old room while he was removing his pants*

 **A Few minutes later**

"Tell me Erica" said Harry *He was doggystyling his granddaughter* "What grandpa" replied Erica. "Tell me that I am a Dirty Grandpa" said Harry *Erica was moaning hard* "You are a Dirty grandpa and the only one If I wasn't your granddaughter I would be fucking you if grandma passed away" said Erica while she was squealing hard.

The End or not 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry Tells Hermione his feelings

Back in the Potter Manor 2032

Hermione Potter who just got back from the hospital was shocked that every kid of hers even Jamie Potter was here to welcome her back home. "Grandma" said Harold *he ran to her and jump on her* "Harold, where is your grandfather" said Hermione *Jamie, Lily, Bandit and Rose looked at their little brother* "Henry where is Dad" said all his older siblings.

(Note if you are confused who is the oldest)

Jamie Harry Potter

Born February 14,1997

Lily Luna Potter

Born October 31,1998

Bandit Snowman Potter

Born August 15,1999

Rose Hegla Potter

Born July 4, 2000

Harry (Henry) James Potter II

Born November 15, 2001

 **Outside of the Potter Manor**

"Erica Honey did you enjoy last night" said Harry*Harry kissed his granddaughter,"Yes I did grandpa I now understand why Grandma was the only girl for you" said Erica. "Not right now she isn't" said Harry *Harry kissed his granddaughters neck* "grandpa stop it you know it's my weak spot" said Erica *Harry stop the car to see Hermione in the house* "Looks like your grandmother is back" said Harry *Erica looks at her grandfather* "you mean your Mione, grandpa" said Erica but her grandfather disappears. "Thank you grandpa" said Erica

 **Back in the Present**

Harry woke up on his bed with Crookshanks sleeping right next to him. "Is mommy back yet" said Harry *Hermione walked up to Harry* "when did you became Crookshanks daddy Harry" said Hermione. Harry looked at his mother of his five children and grandmother of their twenty-five grandchildren "When I did this" said Harry *He walked up to Hermione and kissed her passionately* "Harry James Potter" said Hermione. "Yes Hermione Granger" said Harry, "Never mind" said Hermione *she let Harry removed her shirt* "Are we dating Hermione" said Harry, "Yes we are" said Hermione *they fell on Harry's bed making love*

 **A few hours later…...**

Hermione was cuddling with boyfriend naked. "Are your parents going to find out Sweetie" said Hermione *James Potter and Sirius Black walked in to see how Harry is doing since he fell on a step head first* "Looks like you won the bet against Lily" said Sirius "he did found his mudblood like how you found yours" *James smiled* "Can't wait until summer to find out" said James.

 **The End**


End file.
